


New Policy

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John is nothing if not adaptable.





	New Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 078 "finally"

Early in their relationship, John had instituted a policy of kissing Rodney senseless whenever he acted surprised that John was still with him. It seemed to be working, if very slowly, because over the years, Rodney seemed less and less surprised to find John in his bed, or sliding his chair closer in the mess, or copping a quick feel before a briefing. For someone who claimed to be the smartest man in two galaxies, Rodney had some very deep-seated doubts about his ability to maintain a romantic relationship— which was ridiculous, because John was just as bad and anyway, even fighting with Rodney was better than being without him.

Then, one day, John propped a hip on Rodney’s desk and the scientist leaned up to kiss him, not surprised to find John in his lab, not worried that he’d missed a meeting or a date, just happy to see him.

“Finally,” John breathed, when they broke for air.

Rodney frowned. “I saw you at lunch an hour ago, Sheppard,” he said. “You can’t have missed me that much already.”

“I miss you every moment we’re apart,” John said, just to hear Rodney’s derisive snort.

“Then go miss me somewhere else, Colonel Distraction, because some of us actually have work to do.”

“Yes, dear,” said John.

He needed time to himself, anyway, to think about a new policy of kissing Rodney senseless whenever he _didn’t_ seem surprised that John was still with him.

It was going pretty well so far.

THE END


End file.
